1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness leading-out port structure of an electric connection box which is mounted in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
The protector structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 08-140235 is known as a structure of a wire-harness leading-out port of an electric connection box which is mounted in an automobile. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a structure similar to the above-mentioned wire harness leading-out port structure of an electric connection box.
In the electric connection box, as shown in FIG. 1A, a wire harness leading-out opening 102 is provided at a junction between a body 103 and a cover 104, which constitute the electric connection box, and is used for leading out a wire harness W from the inside of the electric connection box to the outside thereof. A cylindrical wire harness leading-out guide 120 is provided on the periphery of the wire harness leading-out opening 102, and is configured in a way that a half-cylindrical body 121 formed on the body 103 and a half-cylindrical body 122 formed on the cover 104 are coupled to each other.
In some cases, after an armoring member S, such as a resin sheet (for example, a plastic protection sheet) and a piece of tape, is wrapped around the outer circumference of the wire harness, the half-cylindrical body 121 formed on the body 103 and the half-cylindrical body 122 formed on the cover 104 are coupled to each other around the wire harness so as to prevent water from coming in from the wire harness leading-out port and/or to fix the wire harness W well. In such cases, in the structure of the related wire harness leading-out port described above, any looseness (wrinkles and the like) of the armoring member S covering the wire harness W could cause the following problems, for example. Since such looseness is likely to be caught at the junctions between the half-cylindrical bodies 121 and 122, it would be difficult to attach the cover 104 to the body 103. If a gap d as shown in FIG. 1B is created at the junction due to such looseness, water might come in from the wire harness leading-out port, the wire harness W might not be fixed well, and the assembly of the cover 104 to the body 103 might be unstable.